Spike's Dragon Wars V2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Remake of the original. The same story, but with the regular mlp cast. Also includes Blazblue elements. Spike x harem.


Spike's Dragon Wars V2

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike let out a sad sigh as he layed in his bed with a gloomy aura around him. He was home alone while Twilight and the others were at the Crystal Empire. He asked Twilight if he could go, but she replied that he needed to watch the library, which was pointless considering barely any ponies came to it.

He got up and decided to try out a new product that had been made in Canterlot. It was small and made out of granite. It had different gems embedded into the bottom part of it with the top part having a larger gem stone put in it. The creators described it as a laptop. This product had the ability to link up with other laptops using the magic that the gemstones had and had the ability to shrink down into a compact size fo easy transport.

"Well, let's see..." Spike said as he looked through the "computer", as it was called by the ponies whom made it, and saw a message from his friend Featherweight. "Hmm, how interesting..."

The dragon clicked on the message and saw the video image of his pony friend, "Hello there, Spike!" Said cheerfully Featherweight as Spike answered in a slight depressed way.

"Hey Featherweight." replied Spike with a frown on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you accidentally eat your secret stash again?" asked Featherweight.

"No, Twilight and the others just went off and left me here to watch the library, which I might add barely has anypony else come by." responded Spike crossing his arms with an irritated expression.

"Sorry to hear that, but I might know something that you'll love!" the screen showed a scroll to show a message before Featherweight's face came back on it. "Check the link out and follow the instructions."

Spike arched an eyebrow before sighing and hit the right keys before the scroll unfurled to show a link. After clicking on it, his screen showed what looked like a keyhole.

Spike then watched in awe as the screen went black before it showed what appeared to be a pink link hole with a 'z' on it. The dragon then watched as the screen seemed to go through the keyhole and he saw that he was looking at some other world with millions of weird figures floated through the air interacting with each other as there was a giant structure on the center with a figure that looked like a head with wings.

"Welcome to OZ, a virtual world where you can do anything you want and can do now. From buying insurance to interaction, OZ is able to translate to any language so you can talk with people from across the entire world. You can also enjoy a wide variety of sports with a big crowd at each one." A female voice said from apparently the site's introduction.

"Now please, design your avatar so you may interact." responded the voice as Spike was brought to a screen full of different parts. He rubbed his chin to come up with an idea, then snapped his fingers and filled out his necessary avatar. After it was done, it looked like Hazama from Blazblue but with a purple fedora and suit, a green tie and a orange vest.

Spike's avatar looked up and saw another avatar that looked like Carl from Blazblue, except for brown hair and a cream colored cape.

"Featherweight?" asked Spike's avatar.

"Yup, but in OZ, just call me Carl." replied Featherweight's avatar.

"Alright, well if we name out avatars, I'll go with Hazama." replied Hazama.

"Cool, now to show you the best part. The battle portion of OZ." replied Carl.

Hazama tilted his head before Carl jumped into the air and began to fly through it with Hazama following. They soon landed on a platform.

"Now just send out a challenge, and someone will come." replied Carl.

Hazama nodded and input the write message before a banner of challenge was shot up into the air.

Both avatars stood there waiting and didn't have to wait long as someone accepted it. Hazama pressed the button to start the match and saw his opponent was a simple samurai constructed avatar.

Soon a large electronic banner appeared that said 'Ready' before it flashed to 'Begin!'

Hazama backed up and didn't make a move as Spike was currently looking over his keys for the right one.

'Let's see. The basic key to defend should be..this!' Spike typed in the keys and his avatar brought his arm up and surprisingly blocked the blade by grabbing it. He looked through the instruction list and found the one for a basic punch and typed it in before watching as Hazama used his free hand and delivered a left punch to the samurai's armored cheek that pushed him back.

"This looks easy." replied Spike through Hazama.

The samurai was starting to get up and Hazama kept his grin on his face as he got into a basic fighting stance. The samurai charged with his sword at the ready and was aiming for his midsection but Spike did something that was surprising for all watching, including himself. He took a quick glance at one of the moves and ended up getting his avatar to launch himself into the air by pushing down on the flat side of the blade when it came close enough.

"Now I got him." Hazama pivoted in the air and waited til he came down before holding his right leg close to him and then brought it down in a kick that struck the samurai in the face with his steel-toed shoes. All movement stopped as both avatars stayed in that position before the samurai fell back onto the platform with the insignias for a knockout below him.

(Spike's Room)

Spike was naturally stunned at his victory before he grinned and did a victory dance before calming down and controlling his avatar again.

(OZ)

"WOW! Hazama, that was BADASS!" Carl/Featherweight yelled in awe as Hazama/Spike chuckled.

"You're welcome..." He said before smirking, "I think I'm gonna like this!"

(Digital World: ?)

On the dark area of the recently made digital world, where several viruses and undeveloped areas were there, a shadow blinked as it recovered from the damage it had.

"Where...am I...?" The shadow moaned as it green and black eyes shone darkly. "The last thing...I remember...was..." Then everything came back to it, how he tried to rule once again HIS kingdom where HIS slaves were, but then six mares and a GODDAMNED BABY DRAGON ruined it all by using that hated crystal heart!

"They will pay...ALL OF THEM...ESPECIALLY THAT DRAGON...THEY WILL PAY FOR GOING AGAINST ME, KING SOMBRA!"

(Canterlot)

Luna, princess of the night and dreams was currently browsing through the network that had been established due to this 'computer'. She stopped when she found an add for an online site.

"OZ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, put in the reviews which version of spike's dragon wars you think is much better. The one you like stays and the other will be deleted.


End file.
